Dark Space
Im Jahre 2040 entdeckten Wissenschaftler einen unbekannten Planeten, welcher scheinbar aus einem bis dato unbekannten Sonnensystem stammte und vermutlich in Folge eines verheerenden Meteoriteneinschlages aus seiner früheren Umlaufbahn geworfen wurde. Daraufhin sei er ziellos durch den Weltraum getrieben und schließlich am 19. Februar 2041 auf der Höhe unseres letzten Planeten Neptun umhergeirrt, den er jedoch 11 Monate später wieder hinter sich ließ. Unbekannten Quellen zufolge wurde sogar ein bemanntes Raumschiff auf den nur noch 300 Millionen Kilometer entfernten Planeten geschickt, was jedoch lange Zeit nicht bestätigt wurde. Erst am 24. September 2042, ungefähr 8 Monate nachdem der Planet unser Sonnensystem wieder verlassen hatte, gab die NASA bekannt das Raumschiff 'Citaria' mit einer vierköpfige Mannschaft von Astronauten auf den unbekannten Planeten, dem sie den Namen 'A4Beta12' gaben, geschickt zu haben. Auf die Frage, was die Crew entdeckt habe gab die NASA keine Antwort, doch einige Monate zuvor, am 05. März 2042, tauchte im Internet eine Audioaufnahme auf, die von einem älteren Mann in Amerika aufgezeichnet wurde. Seiner Aussage zufolge empfing er die fremde Frequenz am 31. Juli 2041 mit einem alten Radio, das lange Zeit unbenutzt in seinem Keller stand. Als die Aufnahme öffentlich gemacht wurde, ging sie sofort viral und wurde u.a. auf YouTube ungefähr 96 Millionen mal geklickt. Sofort begannen die ersten Menschen wilde Theorien aufzustellen, doch nachweisen konnte niemand etwas - bis sich schließlich am 17. März, zwölf Tage nach der Veröffentlichung der Aufnahme, ein Mädchen aus New York namens Amber Benson meldete, die behauptete, die Stimme ihrer Mutter Alexa auf der Audio zu vernehmen. Nachdem Amber Benson, gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater und weiteren Familienmitgliedern, lange Zeit nach Bekanngabe der bemannten Raumfahrt, an der ihre Mutter beteiligt war, vor Gericht gekämpft hatte, veröffentlichte die NASA schließlich sämtliche Unterlagen bezüglich der Mission 'Wanderplanet', bei der die Crew, bestehend aus Captain Alexa Benson, ihrem Stellvertreter George Davis, dessen Frau und gleichzeitig dem 1. Offizier Cynthia Davis und dem 2. Offizier Terry Rogers unter seltsamen Umständen den Kontakt zur Erde verlor und seitdem nie wieder aufgetaucht war. Niemand, nicht einmal die NASA selbst, kann mit Sicherheit sagen, was sich auf 'A4Beta12' zugetragen hat, doch die fremde Frequenz, bei welcher der letzte Funkkontakt der Citaria mit der Erde aufgezeichnet wurde, sowie das Logbuch von Captain Benson und einige Aufnahmen des Bordcomputers der Citaria, warfen nicht nur große Rätsel auf, sondern enthüllten etwas durch und durch Grauenerregendes. 23. Juli 2041: Einen Tag vor der Landung Alexa: Erster Logbucheintrag von Captain Benson... Die Citaria wird in voraussichtlich 14 Stunden und 34 Minuten ihre 7 monatige Reise beendet haben. Mit an Bord sind ich, Alexa Benson, mein Stellvertreter George Davis, seine Frau Cynthia Davis, unser erster Offizier und der zweite Offizier Terry Rogers. '' ''(kurze Stille) Es ist wahrlich ein überwältigender Anblick, doch so atemberaubend es auch ist - die Erscheinung des fremden Planeten, dem man den Namen 'A4Beta12' gegeben hat, strahlt auch neben seinem imposanten Äußeren eine unheimliche, ja beinahe bedrohliche Aura aus. George (aus dem Hintergrund): Hey, Alexa. Warum filmst du den ganzen Kram nicht einfach? Wir haben schließlich die gesamte nötige Ausstattung dafür? Ich meine wir sind kurz davor einen fremden Planeten zu untersuchen und könnten mit der Kameraausstattung, die wir mit auf den Weg bekommen haben, sogar einen hochwertigen Science-Fiction-Film drehen. Warum benutzt du immer noch dieses primitive Logbuch und versuchst das alles hier nur zu umschreiben? Alexa (leicht lachend): Bei der ganzen hochwertigen Technik der letzten Jahre, bin ich ganz froh, dass ich noch etwas habe, was mich an meine Anfangszeit als Astronautin zurückerinnert und wenn ich an meine Anfangszeit erinnert werde, dann erinnere ich mich auch immer daran, warum ich diesen Beruf überhaupt ausübe. George (beginnt zu lachen): Na klar, du hast dich als Kind vermutlich unsterblich in E.T. verliebt und wolltest ihm unbedingt hinterherfliegen, damit ihr gemeinsam glücklich werdet, nicht wahr? Oder wolltest du gar einen Ewok zum knuddeln haben? Alexa (lacht): Du bist echt bescheuert, weißt du das? Aber so einen kleinen E.T. würde ich wirklich gerne mal treffen. Solange wir keinen Kontakt mit dem Xenomorph oder dem Predator haben. Terry (neckisch): Wäre doch ziemlich cool. Auch wenn du für eine Ellen Ripley nicht sexy genug wärst. Außerdem wirkt Sigouney Weaver viel taffer als du. Alexa (amüsiert): Wie ein Arnold Schwarzenegger siehst du mir aber auch nicht gerade aus. Mich hast du irgendwie immer mehr an R2D2 erinnert. Terry (lachend): Ich habe mich ja immer eher mit Han Solo verglichen, aber naja... George (leicht kichernd): Sag mal Alexa, ist das eigentlich alles von solch großer Bedeutung, dass du es mit deinem Diktiergerät aufnehmen musst? Die auf der Erde werden später noch denken, sie hätte eine Gruppe 12-Jähriger ins Weltall geschickt. Alexa (etwas irritiert): Oh shit, hab ich ganz verg... *Aufnahme beendet* 24. Juli 2041: Wenige Minuten nach der Landung Alexa: Die Citaria ist vor wenigen Minuten auf der Oberfläche von 'A4Beta12' gelandet und blieb dabei unversehrt. Der Planet hat eine Größe, die in etwa der des Pluto entsprechen würde. Da er aus seiner Umlaufbahn geraten ist, müsste man ihn jedoch streng genommen zu den Zwergplaneten zählen. 'A4Beta12' besitzt einen winzigen Mond in seiner Umlaufbahn, dessen Größe nur etwa einem Achtzehntel der Masse unseres Mondes entspricht und der nun den Namen 'Hexia' trägt. Die Oberfläche des Planeten erinnert an irdische Wüsten wie die Sahara oder Kalahari, weist jedoch mit einigen Bergen auch Ähnlichkeiten mit der Sonora-Wüste in Arizona auf. Auf der Oberfläche herrscht Windstille,was durchaus ungewöhnlich ist. (zu Cynthia rufend) Hey, 'Thia bist du schon mit der Analyse der Atmosphäre fertig?! Cynthia (zurück rufend): Noch nicht ganz, aber es kann sich nur noch um Sekunden handeln! ... Uuuuund - fertig. Alexa: Okay, sag an. Was sagt dein schlauer Computer? Cynthia: Also laut der Messungen besteht die Atmosphäre unseres Sonnensystem-Gastes aus ca. 60,5% Stickstoff, 33,7% Kohlenstoffmonoxid, 3% Kohlenstoffdioxid, 0,5% Methan, 2,2% Wasserstoff und 0,1% Argon. Also wird's nichts mit der frischen Luft. (scherzend) Helme auf, sonst sind wir futsch... Alexa: Hab ich mir schon gedacht. Ich habe die erste Expedition auf morgen angelegt; bis dahin lässt sich bestimmt noch was über den Planeten und seine Oberfläche herausfinden. Hast du schon den Oberflächen-Check gemacht? Cynthia (vertieft): Bin gerade dabei... okay hab's. Also bisher lässt sich nur erkennen, dass die Oberfläche hauptsächlich aus Vulkangestein besteht und das Baby hat wohl auch einige Meteoriten abbekommen, denn Meteoritengestein gibt es hier auch sehr viel. Alexa (verwundert): Warte mal! Guck mal... was ist das? Cynthia: Sieht aus wie ein Krater, aber... (verblüfft) das macht gar keinen Sinn. Alexa (irritiert): Was meinst du? Cynthia: Guck doch. Keine anderthalb Meilen von hier. Man erkennt ganz deutlich die Form eines Kraters in der Oberfläche, nicht groß; etwa 20-30 Meter breit. Alexa: Und? Cynthia: Schau. Der Meteor schlug hier ein und sorgte für ein großes Loch in der Oberschicht und jetzt sieh dir das da mal an... Alexa (erstaunt): Was zum...? Da ist ja ein Hohlraum. Cynthia (beeindruckt): Und kein kleiner Hohlraum. Sieh dir die Messungen an; die haben ergeben, dass der Hohlraum nur ein kleiner Teil eines großen Tunnelsystems ist, das sich über 200 Kilometer erstreckt! Die kleinsten Tunnel haben eine Höhe von ungefähr 70 cm und eine Breite von 64 cm, während die größten Tunnel bis zu 40 m hoch und 79 m breit sind! Damit wäre es größer als jedes existierende Tunnelsystem auf der Erde! Alexa (begeistert): Wahnsinn! Unterscheidet sich das Gestein von dem der Oberfläche? Cynthia: Nicht wirklich wie es aussieh... Moment mal - doch, sieh! Ungefähr 97% sind Vulkangestein und 2,97% gehören zum Gestein des Meteoriten, aber diese eigentlich lächerlichen 0,03%... der Computer erkennt es nicht, scheint also kein bekanntes Gestein zu sein... Alexa: Glaubst du es spricht was dagegen, den Hohlraum in die morgige Expedition mit einzubeziehen und auch dort ein paar Gesteinsproben zu nehmen? Cynthia: Ich wüsste nicht was dagegen spräche; wir müssen nur darauf achten, dass wir uns nicht zu tief in das Tunnelsystem vorwagen. Vielleicht könnte es sein, dass die Geräte dort unten nicht richtig funktionieren und wir nicht zurück finden. Zudem ist die Schwerkraft hier nicht viel anders als auf der Erde, also müssen wir höllisch aufpassen, dass wir uns nicht verletzen. Außerdem möchte ich lieber noch ein bisschen die Oberfläche erkunden. Ich finde es merkwürdig, dass da draußen kein einziges Lüftchen weht. Sowas kann tückisch sein; in der ersten Sekunde weht dir ein bisschen Wind um die Taille und im nächsten Moment wirst du von einem Sturm mitgerissen, der ganz Nordamerika verwüsten könnte. Alexa: Wir könnten ja morgen um 15 Uhr die erste Expedition starten und vorerst einen kleinen Bereich rund um die Citaria absuchen. Cynthia: Mal sehen was sich ergibt. (Alexa geht) Cynthia (fragend):'' Was sind nur diese 0,03%...?'' (Stille) Cynthia (verwundert): Hm...? Oh, Alexa! Du hast dein Aufnahmegerät vergessen...! *Aufnahme beendet* 28. Juli 2041: Eine Stunde vor der Expedition Alexa: Es ist 14:03 Uhr und die Crew bereitet sich auf die bevorstehende Expedition vor, bei der wir die Citaria verlassen und die Umgebung erkunden werden, um somit mehr über 'A4Beta12' zu erfahren. Cynthia wertet noch ein paar letzte Messungen aus, um uns eine sichere Erkundung zu gewährleisten, doch dem Expeditionsbeginn um 15 Uhr dürfte soweit nichts im Wege stehen, (zu Cynthia rufend) nicht wahr? Cynthia (zurück rufend): So wie ich das sehe scheint dieser Planet abgesehen von seiner Atmosphäre nicht sonderlich lebensbedrohlich zu sein. Die Temperaturen liegen bei ertragbaren -43°C und laut den Messungen herrscht schon seit Jahren Windstille auf der Oberfläche. So wie ich das sehe, steht sogar einer Erkundung des Tunneleingangs nichts im Wege. George (verwundert): Was für Tunnel meinst du? Alexa: Cynthia hat gestern einen Krater entdeckt, der offenbar ein riesiges Tunnelsystem freigelegt hat, das sich über 200 Kilometer erstreckt. Terry: Warum habt ihr uns denn nichts gesagt? Cynthia (lachend): Wollte ich, aber als ich in euer Zimmer gegangen bin, habt ihr schlafend am Boden gelegen und ihr saht so süß aus, wie ihr euch aneinandergekuschelt habt, dass ich euch nicht wecken wollte. Alexa (lachend): Echt?! Och, ist das niedlich. Unsere kleinen Padawane. Terry (leicht gereizt): Ich bin nicht niedlich - außerdem erschließt es sich mir immer noch nicht, warum du das alles immer wieder mit deinem Diktiergerät aufnehmen musst. Alexa (verwirrt): Ups. Naja auch egal. Ist doch schön, wenn die Leute später durch solche Aufnahmen daran erinnert werden, dass wir trotz unseres Aufenthaltsortes noch ganz normale Menschen sind. Cynthia (kichernd): Normal ist ein relativer Begriff. George (genervt): Ach komm, mach es aus... *Aufnahme beendet* 28. Juli 2041: 20 Minuten nach Beginn der Expedition George: Funktionieren eure Funkgeräte? Könnt ihr mich alle verstehen? Alexa: Klar und deutlich. Terry: Klar und deutlich. Cynthia: Klar und deutlich. George: Alles klar. Der Sauerstoff reicht für ungefähr 3 Stunden, bis dahin müsst ihr wieder zurück sein. Alexa: Verstanden. Terry, du sammelst Gesteinsproben im Umkreis von ungefähr 200 m², während ich und Cynthia das Tunnelsystem suchen und dort einige Proben nehmen. Terry: Gut, aber beeilt euch. Die Tunnel sind ziemlich weit weg. Alexa: Ich gebe zu es könnte etwas knapp werden, aber wir brauchen voraussichtlich nur 20 Minuten, um Proben zu sammeln, also werden wir das zeitlich schon hinkriegen. George: Bitte werdet nicht leichtsinnig und macht bloß keine abenteuerlichen Ausflüge in das Tunnelsystem okay? Alexa (amüsiert): Das wird schon, George. Wir sind große Mädchen, wir können auf uns aufpassen. George (neckisch): Wie Terry schon gesagt hat; du bist keine Ellen Ripley, also beginne hier kein Sci-Fi Abenteuer. Alexa (ironisch lachend): Oh, ha-ha-ha, wie lange brütest du diesen Witz denn schon aus? Außerdem müsste ich nur halb so taff sein wie Ripley und würde euch Männer trotzdem alle in den Schatten stellen. George (ernst): Das mag schon sein, aber Ripley war schließlich nicht die einzige Frau in dem Film. Die andere, Joan Lambert, wurde allerdings gekillt. Also denk immer daran, bevor du etwas Dummes tust: Bist du Ripley oder Lambert? Alexa: Keine Sorge, es wird schon alles gut gehen. Terry (drängend): Dann lasst uns langsam mal anfangen. Wir dürfen den Sauerstoff den wir haben nicht verquatschen, also los. Cynthia: Er hat recht. Los komm Alexa. George: Sagt Bescheid, wenn ihr wieder da seid, dann lass' ich euch wieder rein. (...) 28. Juli 2041: Anderthalb Stunden nach Beginn der Expedition Alexa: Okay, wir haben den Krater erreicht (...) George? Hörst du mich? George: Klar und deutlich. Stimmt das was ihr seht mit 'Thias Messungen überein? Cynthia: Was die Maße anbelangt ja. Wegen des Gesteins müssen wir noch gucken, aber etwas hat mir der PC verschwiegen. George: Und was? Alexa: Dass es da unten so heiß ist, als hätte sich vor uns das Tor zur Hölle geöffnet. George (erstaunt): Echt?! Wie heiß? Cynthia: Laut dem Thermometer... 266°C. George (verblüfft): Wie bitte? Wie kann denn das möglich sein? Immerhin ist der Krater doch direkt an der Oberfläche; würde die ganze Wärme nicht sofort entweichen? Cynthia: Offenbar nicht; sie scheint durch irgendetwas gebündelt worden zu sein, aber ich kann mir auch nicht erklären durch was. Alexa (entschlossen): Deshalb gehen wir jetzt da runter und finden es heraus. George (ernst): Aber passt um Himmels Willen auf. Es mag vielleicht in einer von euch eine Ripley stecken, aber die andere wäre dann Lambert und ich will, dass ihr 'beide' wieder heil zur Citaria zurückkehrt. Cynthia: Keine Sorge. Wir sind nur kurz da unten. Wird höchstens 10 Minuten dauern (vor sich hin flüsternd) länger halte ich das auch gar nicht aus. Alexa (hochkonzentriert): Ich muss nur aufpassen, dass ich beim Runtersteigen nicht ausversehen abrutsche. Ist ziemlich steil... Cynthia (etwas ängstlich): Es scheint, dass die Felsen am Rand etwas brüchig sind. Wir sollten ganz vorsichtig geh... (Alexa schreit und das Geräusch von herabfallendem Geröll ist zu hören) Cynthia (verzweifelt schreiend): Alexa! Alexa (voller Panik): Ich stürze ab! Die Steine sind alle locker, ich kann mich nirgends festhalten! Cynthia (ebenfalls panisch): Oh Gott! Alexa halte durch, ich komme zu dir! Versuch dich mit den Händen am Hang fest zu krallen! Alexa (vor Panik weinend): Ich kann nicht! Oh Gott, hilfe! George (ganz aufgeregt): Cynthia. Alexa. Was geht da bei euch vor?! Cynthia (beruhigend, aber mit panischem Unterton): Alles gut, Süße. Ich bin da! Gib mir deine Hand. Na los! Alexa (vor Panik weinend): Ich kann nicht! Ich rutsche immer weiter ab! Cynthia (fordernd, leicht panisch): Doch du kannst! Greif' nach dem Fels da! (...) Ja genau den! Alexa (panisch): Der bricht gleich ab! Hilfe!!! Cynthia (fordernd): Alexa! Sieh mich an! Vergiss nicht, dass DU unsere Ripley bist! Und jetzt hör' auf zu weinen und nimm meine verdammte Hand! Alexa (hektisch und panisch): Ich - ich komm' nicht ran! Cynthia (ermutigend): Doch, beeil dich, du hast es gleich geschafft! Alexa (angestrengt): Ich - komm' - nicht - ran...! Cynthia (ermutigend): Nur noch ein paar Zentimeter... gleich hast du's... (wieder ertönt das Geräusch von herabfallenden Geröll) Alexa (total panisch): Oh mein Gott! Es bricht alles zusa... (Alexa schreit laut auf; das Geräusch von herabfallendem Geröll wird lauter; Alexas Schreien verstummt langsam) Cynthia (fassungslos): Alexa?! Alexa!!! George (panisch): Herrgott, Cynthia was geht da bei euch vor?! Cynthia (weinend und panisch): Sie - sie ist ... abgestürzt. George (fassungslos): Was?! Cynthia (schreiend und weinend): Sie ist abgestürzt, verdammte Scheiße!!! Sie ist in den beschissenen Krater gefallen!!! (Alexa röchelt leise) Cynthia (beruhigt sich etwas): Alexa? Alexa hörst du mich? Alexa (entkräftet): Wo bin ich? Warum ist es so heiß hier? (verträumt) Oh hey, kleines Kerlchen. Was bist du denn? George (fordernd): Sie halluziniert. Hoffen wir, dass ihr Anzug unbeschädigt geblieben ist. 'Thia hol' sie da sofort raus! Cynthia (entschlossen): Darauf kannst du dich verlassen! George (fordernd): Hast du die nötige Ausrüstung dabei? Cynthia: Ja. Alles da. Ich mache das Seil hier oben an dem Felsen fest... (*klick*) So, das müsste halten; der Felsen sieht stabil aus. George (sehr besorgt): Pass auf dich auf Schatz. Cynthia: Ich liebe dich. (Man hört Cynthia den Abgrund hinunterschlittern; Staub und Steine knirschen unter ihren Füßen) George (ungeduldig): Und? Siehst du sie irgendwo? Cynthia: (...) Ja! Da vorne liegt sie! George (besorgt): Ist sie schwer verletzt? Cynthia: Kann ich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen... Alexa? Alexa hörst du mich? George (ungeduldig): Und? Cynthia (erleichtert): Sie scheint nicht stark verletzt zu sein. Sie ist ohnmächtig, aber ihr Anzug ist unbeschädigt. Sie atmet auch - ich binde ihr erstmal das Seil um und dann kann ich sie - autsch! George (beunruhigt): Thia? Ist alles okay?!'' Cynthia (beruhigend): Ja, keine Sorge. Ich hab mich nur... ich hab mich an irgendetwas verbrannt. Es muss wirklich heiß hier unten sein. George: Ist Alexa gesichert? Cynthia: Ja ist sie. Ich zieh' uns jetzt wieder nach oben. George: Kannst du irgendetwas da unten erkennen? Cynthia: Nicht wirklich, es ist ziemlich dunkel hier unten. (ein paar Gesteinsbrocken fallen von den Wänden) George (beunruhigt): Und ihr seid wirklich gut abgesichert? Cynthia: Keine Sorge, wir sind schon fast oben. (Stille) Cynthia (verwirrt): Warte mal... (schweigt) George (besorgt): 'Thia? Ist alles okay? Cynthia (verwirrt): Da ist irgendwas auf Alexas... (schreit laut auf) George (panisch): 'Thia?! Was ist los?! Cynthia (panisch und verstört): Da ist was auf Alexas Anzug! George (panisch, ungeduldig): Was?! Was siehst du?! Cynthia (panisch und verstört): Würmer! Hier sind überall Würmer auf ihrem Anzug!!! (...) '''28. Juli 2041: Ankunft bei der Citaria Cynthia: George? Wir sind da, lass uns rein. George: Na klar, sofort. (Deck öffnet sich) Cynthia: Wo ist Terry? George: Er war schon nach einer halben Stunde fertig und hat sich dann schlafen gelegt. Nach Alexas Unfall hab ich ihn dann sofort aufgeweckt. Er ist gerade im Krankenzimmer und hat schon alles vorbereitet. Wie geht es ihr? Cynthia: Sie hat sich scheinbar ein paar Knochen gebrochen, aber ihre Werte sind stabil. George: Sehr gut. Und was ist mit...? Cynthia: Den Würmern? Ich habe sie in eine Transportbox getan. Die Dinger sind teuflisch heiß. George (verwirrt): Heiß? Cynthia: Ja, keine Ahnung warum. Ich werde sie nachher genauer untersuchen. George: Mach das. Bring Alexa erstmal in das Krankenzimmer; ich und Terry kümmern uns schon um sie. Und wie geht es dir? Cynthia: Es geht mir gut. Allerdings muss ich den Anzug nachher überprüfen. Ich kann irgendwie nicht so gut atmen. Ich hab ihn vielleicht etwas beschädigt. George: Kommt erstmal rein. Ich seh' mir das nachher gleich mal an. Cynthia: Wunderbar. Ach, George? George: Ja? Cynthia: Könntest du bitte das Licht etwas dimmen? (...) 28. Juli 2041: Zwei Stunden nach Expeditionsende Cynthia: Erster Logbucheintrag von Cynthia Davis, dem ersten Offizier der Citaria. Der Captain, Alexa Benson, ist bei unserer Expedition vor einigen Stunden, während des Erkundens eines Kraters, abgestürzt und hat sich dabei verletzt. Sie schwebt nicht in Lebensgefahr, hat jedoch mehrere Knochenbrüche am Armen und Beinen, sowie eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung erlitten. In diesem Logbucheintrag soll es jedoch nicht um Captain Bensons Verletzungen gehen, sondern um die wohl größte Entdeckung in der Geschichte der Raumfahrt. Leben. Als ich Alexa Benson aus dem Krater bergen musste, fand ich kleine, wurmartige Tiere auf ihrem Anzug, die an ihr hafteten. Die Lebensformen ähneln der irdischen Gattung der Egel, sind 7 cm groß und 10 Gramm schwer. Ihre Haut ist sehr robust und an ihren Mäulern weisen sie viele spitze Zähne auf, die etwa 2 mm lang sind. Ihre Farbe ist schwarz und sie haben eine erschreckend hohe Körpertemperatur, die bei über 250°C liegt. Meiner Theorie nach, bewohnten diese Lebensformen entweder den Untergrund von 'A4Beta12' oder sie lebten auf dem Himmelskörper, der für den Krater verantwortlich war. Sie sind überaus kälteempfindlich, weshalb ich glaube, dass sie die Hitze des Einschlags irgendwie in ihrem Innern bündeln und speichern konnten. So waren sie vor dem Erfrieren geschützt und konnten im Tunnelsystem von 'A4Beta12' überleben. Des weiteren sind die Lebensformen, denen ich den Namen 'Spatium Ubi Vermis' gegeben habe, überaus lichtempfindlich und ihre harte Außenpanzerung lässt sich auch nicht durch hochmoderne Skalpelle verletzen. Sie sind perfekt an die Umgebung angepasst. Es ist uns noch nicht bekannt von was sie sich ernähren, doch sie haben an ihrem Schwanzende einen winzigen, nadelförmigen Stachel, den sie ausfahren, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen oder sie durch Licht gereizt werden. Da sie jedoch vorerst die einzigen Lebensformen auf 'A4Beta12' zu sein scheinen und wir Kannibalismus erst einmal ausschließen, nehme ich an, dass sie sich autotroph ernähren. Ich werde sie noch eine Zeit lang studieren und wir werden mit dem Team in Kürze eine weitere Expedition starten, um eventuell noch andere Arten im Innern von 'A4Beta12' zu finden. Bis dahin hoffe ich noch mehr über 'Spatium Ubi Vermis' herauszufinden und dass sich Alexa bald wieder erholt. *Aufnahme beendet* 29. Juli 2041: Wenige Minuten nach 7 Uhr Alexa: Hier spricht Captain Alexa Benson. Ich befinde mich zurzeit im Krankenzimmer der Citaria und habe mir bei einem schweren Sturz mehrere Knochenbrüche zugezogen. Dennoch bin ich wieder bei vollen Kräften und auf einem guten Weg der Genesung. Besonders begeistert bin ich jedoch von der gestrigen Entdeckung unseres 1. Offiziers Cynthia Davis. Diese entdeckte nämlich bei der Expedition eine außerirdische Lebensform, die sie noch weiter erforschen muss. Wie sich besagte Lebensform auf 'A4Beta12' entwickeln und überleben konnte ist uns noch nicht vollends bekannt, doch wir sind überzeugt davon, dass wir... (zischend öffnet sich eine Tür) Cynthia: Hey, störe ich? Alexa: Thia. Nein, alles gut; komm ruhig rein.'' Cynthia: Wie geht's dir? Alexa (amüsiert): Dafür, dass ich 20 Meter tief in einen Krater gestürzt bin und von außerirdischen Würmern belagert wurde geht es mir erstaunlich gut. Cynthia (leicht lachend): Wie geht's deinen Verletzungen? Alexa: Ich bin heilfroh über die Medikamente an Bord. Das ganze heilt echt gut und Schmerzen hab ich auch kaum noch. Cynthia: Das ist doch die Hauptsache. Soviel Bewegung brauchst du ja in den nächsten Tagen eh nicht. Ruh' dich einfach noch weiter aus und ich sehe nachher nochmal nach dir, okay? Alexa: Mach das. Hast du noch was über die Würmer herausgefunden? Cynthia: Allerdings. In ihrem Blutkreislauf befinden sich Spuren von Schwefel. Alexa (verwirrt): ...äh... ja und? Cynthia: Denk doch mal nach. Schwefel ist überhaupt nicht in der Atmosphäre hier vorhanden, das heißt... Alexa: ... dass die Lebensformen von einem anderen Planeten stammen. Cynthia: Genau. Ich vermute sie stammen von dem Himmelskörper, der den großen Krater verursacht hat und haben sich dann in den Untergrund zurückgezogen. Alexa: Und wie atmen sie hier an Bord? Cynthia: Das wollte ich dir noch erzählen. Sie haben es irgendwie geschafft in der Atmosphäre von 'A4Beta12' zu atmen, aber hier an Bord atmen sie ausschließlich Sauerstoff. Alexa: Und Sauerstoff gibt es gar nicht auf 'A4Beta12' stimmt's? (...) Mein Gott, das bedeutet ja... Cynthia: Ganz genau. Diese Dinger können sich verflucht gut an ihre Umgebung anpassen. Alexa: Hast du sonst noch was herausgefunden? Cynthia: Allerdings. Jedoch betrifft es nicht die Würmer, sondern den Planeten an sich. Alexa: Und was? Cynthia: Er bewegt sich wirklich unglaublich schnell voran. Wir müssen voraussichtlich früher starten, wenn wir es noch zur Erde zurück schaffen wollen. Alexa (leicht verängstigt): Oh mein Gott! Wieso... Cynthia (beruhigend): Keine Angst, wir haben noch genug Zeit, aber wir sollten uns trotzdem nicht zuviel davon nehmen. In zwei Tagen ist 'A4Beta12' auf der gleichen Höhe wie Merkur, das heißt wir werden keine Expeditionen mehr machen können. Die Kühlaggregate müssten ausreichen, um uns vor der nahenden Hitze zu schützen, aber das Problem liegt viel mehr darin, dass wir uns immer weiter von der Erde entfernen und darauf achten müssen, dass wir rechtzeitig zurückkehren, sonst könnte uns während der Reise der Treibstoff ausgehen. Alexa: Hat George ein Auge darauf? Cynthia: Von ihm habe ich diese Information erst bekommen. (beruhigend) Er hat alles unter Kontrolle. Alexa (erleichtert): Gut. Cynthia: Naja, ich lass dich noch etwas ausruhen. Glaubst du, dass du in der Lage bist ein paar erste Schritte mit den Krücken zu wagen? Alexa: Klar, warum nicht. Ich kann dir ja später mal in deinem Zimmer einen Besuch abstatten. Cynthia: Super, dann bis nachher. Wir können ja dann zusammen noch ein wenig die Würmer beobachten. Alexa'' (amüsiert): ''Klingt sehr verlockend. Cynthia (amüsiert): Finde ich auch. Jetzt leg dich wieder hin und schlaf' noch etwas. (Tür schließt sich zischend) Alexa: Ende der Aufnahme. *Aufnahme beendet* '''29. Juli 2041: 16.48 Uhr Aufzeichnung vom Bordcomputer der Citaria: Alexa: Thia? Ich bins Alexa.'' Cynthia (kränklich und leicht genervt): Was willst du? Alexa (verwundert): Ähm, du wolltest dich mit mir treffen. Wir wollten die Studien an unseren außerirdischen Freunden fortsetzen, hast du das schon vergessen? Cynthia (kränklich): Achja. Ich - ich kann nicht. Ich fühl mich nicht so gut. Alexa (besorgt): Ist alles okay? Soll ich dir irgendetwas bringen? Cynthia (kränklich): Nein, ich brauche nur ein bisschen Ruhe. Alexa: Na gut. Sehen wir uns nachher zum Abendessen? Cynthia (kränklich): Mal gucken. Mir gehts wirklich nicht gut. Vielleicht bleib ich den Rest des Tages lieber im Zimmer. Alexa: Wenn du meinst. Dann gute Besserung. Ich schaue nachher nochmal nach dir okay? Cynthia (kränklich): Mach das. (...) '''29. Juli 2041: 21.56 Uhr Aufzeichnung vom Bordcomputer der Citaria: Alexa (klopft an die Tür): Thia? Bist du wach?'' Cynthia (müde): Jetzt ja. Alexa (leicht besorgt): Du warst heute nicht beim Essen und ich hab dir was mitgebracht, falls du Hunger hast. Cynthia (genervt): Nein danke. Ich will einfach nur noch schlafen. Alexa (besorgt): Brauchst du Kopfschmerztabletten? Oder ein Mittel gegen Übelkeit? Oder vielleicht... Cynthia (total genervt): Alles was ich brauche ist Ruhe! Hau' doch endlich ab! Alexa (erschrocken): O-okay. G-gute Nacht. Cynthia (genervt und müde): 'Gute' Nacht? Ich kann froh sein, wenn ich diesen Scheiß-Tag endlich hinter mich gebracht habe. '''30 Juli 2041: 10.37 Uhr Aufzeichnung vom Bordcomputer der Citaria: Alexa (besorgt): George? George: Ja? Alexa (besorgt): Hast du 'Thia heute schon gesehen? George: Noch nicht. Wolltet ihr nicht weiter die Würmer erforschen? Alexa: Naja, eigentlich schon, aber sie hat seit gestern Nachmittag ihr Zimmer nicht mehr verlassen und will mit keinem reden. George (verwirrt): Wieso das denn? Alexa (besorgt): Wenn ich das nur wüsste. Sie benimmt sich so merkwürdig seit wir (stockt) seit wir von der Expedition gekommen sind. Am Anfang habe ich es gar nicht so richtig wahrgenommen, aber wenn ich mich genau daran zurück erinnere sind mir Veränderungen an 'Thia aufgefallen. Sie hat sich gestern pausenlos am Arm gekratzt und so komisch mit den Augen gezuckt, aber mir war es peinlich etwas zu sagen. Terry: Sprecht ihr von Cynthia? George: Ja. Sie benimmt sich in letzter Zeit so anders. Terry: Was du nicht sagst. Gestern bin ich zu ihrem Zimmer gegangen und hab sie gefragt ob sie mir noch bei einigen Messungen helfen kann. Das war so gegen 22 Uhr. Wisst ihr, was sie zu mir gesagt hat? Alexa: Was denn? Terry (empört): Sie meinte, ich solle mich ins Knie ficken. George (erstaunt): Thia hat das gesagt? Die Unschuld in Person?!'' Alexa (verwirrt): Ich versteh nicht, warum sie sich so aufführt. Sie war doch noch nie so. George (nachdenklich): Sie wollte auch von mir, dass ich überall auf der Citaria die Lichter dimme und... Alexa (verängstigt): Was hast du gesagt? George: Sie wollte, dass ich die Lichter auf der Citaria dimme. Wieso? Alexa (angsterfüllt): Hast du ALLE Lichter dimmen müssen? George (sehr besorgt): Mein Gott Alexa, ist alles in Ordnung...? Alexa (laut und verängstigt): Wollte sie, dass du ALLE Lichter dimmst? George (besorgt): Ja, aber worauf willst du hinaus. Alexa (verstört): 'Thia mein... meinte, dass - diese 'Dinger' ... sie... Terry (ungeduldig und besorgt): Dass diese Dinger was? Alexa (laut und verzweifelt): ...dass diese Dinger - empfindlich auf Licht reagieren. George (schockiert): Glaubst du etwa...? Alexa (verweifelt): Es wäre doch denkbar. Diese Würmer haben durchaus gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit irdischen Parasiten. Terry (verwirrt): Aber wann soll das passiert sein? Ich war doch dabei als sie diese Dinger untersucht hat und sie waren doch auch immer isoliert. Sie hatte nie direkten Kontakt zu ihnen. Alexa (hektisch): George? Du hast doch unser Funkgespräch mitgeschnitten oder? George: Klar moment... welche Stelle? Alexa: Die, bei der ich abgestürzt bin und 'Thia zu mir runter gekommen ist, um mich zu retten. George: Okay... da ist es. (*klick*) (Gesprächsfetzen von der Funkaufnahme: Cynthia (beruhigt sich etwas): Alexa? Alexa, hörst du mich? Alexa (entkräftet): Wo bin ich? Warum ist es so heiß hier? (verträumt) Oh hey, kleines Kerlchen. Was bist du denn? George (fordernd): Sie halluziniert. Hoffen wir, dass ihr Anzug unbeschädigt geblieben ist. 'Thia hol sie da sofort raus! Cynthia (entschlossen): Darauf kannst du dich verlassen! )) Alexa (nachdenklich): Es war nicht heiß. George (irritiert): Was meinst du? Du hast doch auf dem Band gesagt... Alexa (leicht wütend): Ich weiß doch was ich gesagt habe, ich hab es doch gerade selber gehört. Aber ich weiß ganz genau, dass der Boden unter mir eiskalt war, so wie das Gestein an der Oberfläche. Terry (nachdenklich): Meinte Cynthia nicht, dass diese Würmer Hitze speichern? Das würde zumindest erklären, warum du sagtest, dir sei heiß obwohl es eigentlich kalt in dem Krater war. Alexa: Das wäre möglich. Spul' doch noch etwas weiter vor... (*Gespräch wird vorgespult*) (Gesprächsfetzen von der Funkaufnahme: Cynthia:'' Alexa? Alexa hörst du mich?'' George (ungeduldig): Und? Cynthia (erleichtert): Sie scheint nicht stark verletzt zu sein. Sie ist ohnmächtig, aber ihr Anzug ist unbeschädigt. Sie atmet auch - ich binde ihr erstmal das Seil um und dann kann ich sie - autsch! George (beunruhigt): 'Thia? Ist alles okay?! Cynthia (beruhigend): Ja, keine Sorge. Ich hab mich nur... ich hab mich an irgendetwas verbrannt. Es muss wirklich heiß hier unten sein.) (Schweigen) George (geschockt): Mein Gott. Es war im Krater. Terry (verwirrt): Aber wie ist das möglich? Wie hat es sich durch ihren Anzug beißen können, ohne dass dieser beschädigt wurde? Alexa (verängstigt): Ich habe eine Theorie. Erinnerst du dich als ich und 'Thia an der Citaria angekommen sind? George: Ja, natürlich. Schon da hat sie verlangt, dass ich das Licht dimme. Alexa: Das war aber nicht das einzige stimmt's? George (nachdenklich): Ich - ich weiß nicht genau. Alexa (ernst und verängstigt): Sie meinte, dass sie schlecht Luft bekommt und dass sie glaubt ihr Anzug sei beschädigt worden. George: A-aber ich habe ihren Anzug kontrolliert. Ich habe nichts gesehen. Alexa (verängstigt): Vielleicht lag das daran, dass die Beschädigung zu gering war um gesehen zu werden, aber immer noch ausgereicht hat, um Cynthia Atemprobleme zu verschaffen. Was wenn es nicht der Parasit war, der sich durch Cynthias Anzug gefressen hat - sondern dessen Larven? George (schockiert): Meinst du etwa? Alexa (angsterfüllt): Wäre es nicht möglich, dass die Larven dieser Würmer so klein sind, dass sie sich durch Cynthias Raumanzug fressen konnten, ohne diesen zu sehr zu beschädigen? Terry: Und was glaubst du ist dann passiert? Alexa: Ist doch logisch... (angsterfüllt) Sie haben sich vermutlich in ihr Gehirn gefressen oder haben sich an ihrem zentralen Nervensystem zu schaffen gemacht. Dass es ihr schlecht geht hätte bedeuten können, dass die Larven irgendwo in ihrer Bauchregion leben, aber die Tatsache, dass sie kein Licht verträgt, lässt darauf schließen, dass sich diese kleinen Scheißer in ihrem Kopf eingenistet haben! George (schockiert): Und was sollen wir jetzt machen? Alexa (verängstigt): Vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät. Wir müssen sie sofort operieren und diese Dinger aus ihr rausholen. Terry (fassungslos): Bist du wahnsinnig?! Wir können doch nicht an Cynthias Kopf rumschnippeln! Du weißt doch gar nicht wie das geht, ich auch nicht und George ist meines Wissens nach auch kein Gehirnchirurg! Alexa: Die Maschine nimmt uns den größten Teil ab, wir müssten ihr quasi nur assistieren. Es ist keine allzu große Herausforderung. George (panisch): Dann lasst uns sie holen! Ich werde nicht ohne meine Frau zur Erde zurückkehren! '''30. Juli 2041: 10.54 Uhr Aufzeichnungen vom Bordcomputer der Citaria: (Klopfen an der Tür) Alexa (sehr ernst): Thia? Mach bitte sofort die Tür auf!'' Cynthia (genervt und sauer): Ich hab gesagt, du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen! Alexa (sehr ernst): 'Thia? Wir vermuten, dass die Würmer, die wir im Karter gefunden haben, Parasiten sind und dass du die Larven in dir trägst. Wenn das wahr ist, müssen wir dich sofort operieren. (Stille) Alexa: 'Thia? Antworte mir! (flüsternd) George mach die Tür auf. (Tür öffnet sich zischend) Alexa (ernst): 'Thia? Wo steckst du? (flüsternd) Oh verdammt ist das dunkel hier drinnen. Terry - geh' in den Kontrollraum und schalte das Licht an. Terry (zweifelnd flüsternd): Sicher, dass das eine gute Idee... Alexa (fordernd flüsternd): Tu' es einfach! Terry (flüsternd): Okay, ist gut. Alexa (flüsternd): George? Leuchte mal mit der Lampe. Irgendwo muss sie sein. Die Larven könnten schon ihr gesamtes Nervensystem befallen haben, wir wissen nicht wie schnell sie sich ausbreiten. Sollten wir zu spät sein, könnte sie versuchen uns anzugreifen. George (flüsternd): Ich kann sie nirgends sehen. So groß ist doch das Zimmer nicht, wo steckt sie nur? Alexa (flüsternd): Vielleicht versteckt sie sich ja unter dem Bett. George (flüsternd): Okay, ich sehe nach. Leuchte mir mal mit der Lampe. (Decke wird hochgezogen) George (flüsternd): Hier ist sie nicht. Alexa (flüsternd): Dann vielleicht im Schrank. (Schranktür öffnet sich knarrend) George (flüsternd): Hier ist sie auch nicht. (Tür knallt zu) Alexa (schreckt auf): Was war das?! George (verängstigt): Das war die Tür. Jemand hat sie zugeworfen. Alexa (verängstigt): Wie konnte sie soviel Kraft dafür aufbringen? Die lassen sich doch nur mechanisch öffnen und schließen! (Ein lauter Knall ist zu hören und Glas splittert) Alexa (schreit erschrocken auf): Ah! Was zur Hölle war das?! George (geschockt): Ein Kurzschluss! Die Lampe muss durchgebrannt sein! Alexa (verängstigt): Glaubst du 'Thia hat sie beschädigt? George (verängstigt): Sie wird alles dafür tun um im Dunkeln zu bleiben. Ich bin sicher sie war es. Alexa (leicht panisch): Aber wo ist sie verdammt nochmal? George (leicht panisch): Keine Ahnung... Cynthia? Baby, bitte nimm doch Vernunft an. Wir wollen dir nur helfen. Das bist doch nicht du, wir... Alexa (flüsternd): Pscht! Hörst du das? (schwerfälliges Seufzen ist zu vernehmen) George (verängstigt flüsternd): Was ist das? Das hört sich nicht wie 'Thia an. Alexa (verstört flüsternd): Ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir uns immer noch mit 'Thia in einem Raum befinden. Das ist... das ist etwas anderes. George (verängstigt flüsternd): Wo ist sie verdammt nochmal? Alexa (stockt): Oh mein Gott... George (verängstigt flüsternd): Was denn? Alexa (völlig verstört): Dieses Seufzen kommt von der Decke... George (verängstigt flüsternd): Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie...? (ein ohrenbetäubendes, permanentes Kreischen ist zu vernehmen; Alexa und George schreien panisch auf) George (panisch schreiend): Verdammte Scheiße! Was zum Teufel ist los mit ihr!? Alexa (panisch schreiend): Ihr Gesicht! Mein Gott, was ist denn nur mit ihrem Gesicht passiert?! Terry (von außen an die Tür klopfend): Verdammt Leute, was geht da drinnen vor?! Alexa (panisch schreiend): Terry! Hol' uns hier raus! Hol' uns hier sofort raus, bitte!!! George (vor Schmerz aufschreiend): Verdammte Scheiße! Sie hat mir meinen beschissenen Arm aufgebissen! Terry (angsterfüllt): Warum kreischt sie denn die ganze Zeit so laut?! Alexa (panisch schreiend gegen die Tür hämmernd): Ist doch scheißegal! Mach endlich die verdammte Tür auf Terry!!! Terry (verzweifelt): Ich bekomme sie nicht auf! Irgendetwas hat sie verbogen! Alexa (schockiert): Was?! Das ist Stahl, wie zum Teufel soll 'Thia das verbogen haben?! Terry (verzweifelt brüllend): Woher soll ich das wissen, verdammte Scheiße?! Ich hab doch auch keine Ahnung was hier abgeht! George (verzweifelt schreiend): Alexa! Hilf mir, sie versucht mir in den Bauch zu beißen! Alexa (verzweifelt schreiend): Was soll ich denn machen?! George (schmerzerfüllt brüllend): Woher soll ich das wissen?! Schlag ihr einfach die Taschenlampe auf den Kopf, aber halte sie davon ab mich in Stücke zu reißen!!! (dumpfer Schlag; Cynthia fällt zu Boden; das Kreischen verstummt und das schwerfällige Seufzen setzt wieder ein) Alexa (verzweifelt und besorgt): Um Himmels Willen, George! Hat sie dich schwer verletzt? George (schmerzerfüllt): Sie hat meinen verdammten Arm zerfetzt und mir vier Finger abgebissen! Und sie hat mir meinen Oberkörper zerkratzt. Seit wann hat 'Thia so lange Fingernägel. (mit Knarren und Zischen öffnet sich die Tür) Terry (verzweifelt): Okay, die Tür ist offen. Was machen wir jetzt mit ihr? Alexa (fordernd): Wir bringen sie ins Krankenzimmer. Hol' schnell ein Betäubungsmittel, bevor sie wieder zu sich kommt. Ich bringe solange George in den Mannschaftsraum und versuche ihn da ärztlich zu versorgen. Terry (verzweifelt): Und was mach' ich, wenn sie aufwacht? Alexa (fordernd): Beeil dich einfach und betäube sie, bevor sie wach wird. Los! (Schritte der drei werden leiser) (Stille) (Schritte nähern sich wieder) Terry (verzweifelt): Es tut mir so leid 'Thia. (Cynthia seufzt kurz laut auf; dann wird ihr Seufzen immer leiser bis es verstummt; Terry schleift sie weg) (...) '''30. Juli 2041: 12.39 Uhr Alexa (leicht angeschlagen): Logbucheintrag von Captain Benson. Ich befinde mich zurzeit vor dem Krankenzimmer, in welchem sich momentan unser Crewmitglied Cynthia Davis aufhält, die als Wirt für mehrere parasitäre Larven dient, die scheinbar der Nachwuchs jener Würmer sind, die wir bei unserer Expedition auf 'A4Beta12' entdeckt habe. Die Larven haben sich in ihr Gehirn eingenistet und die Kontrolle über ihr Nervensystem übernommen. Außerdem haben die Larven die Fähigkeit ihren Wirt stärker zu machen, indem sie bestimmte Stoffe absondern, die ihre Muskel- und Beißkraft verstärken, ihre Fingernägel verhärten und es ihr sogar ermöglichen an Wänden entlang zu laufen. Cynthia ist es mittlerweile nicht mehr möglich aufrecht zu gehen, Worte von sich zu geben oder unsere Gesichter zu erkennen. Die Versuche (schluchzt), die Larven operativ aus ihrem Nervensystem zu entfernen, sind fehlgeschlagen, da sich - da sich die Larven schon in ihrem gesamten Körper ausgebreitet haben. Wir müssen uns an den Gedanken gewöhnen - sie verloren zu haben. Zurückfliegen können wir nicht, da Cynthia zuvor große Teile des Bordcomputers beschädigt hat und George wird einige Zeit brauchen, diesen Schaden zu reparieren. Zudem können wir auch niemanden um Hilfe anfunken, da Cynthia die Funksprechanlage beinahe vollständig zerstört hat. (angsterfüllt) Wir haben alle Angst... ganz furchtbare Angst. *Aufnahme beendet* 30. Juli 2041: 16.23 Uhr Aufzeichnung vom Bordcomputer der Citaria: George (unter Schmerzen): Verdammt... es tut so weh. Alexa (hektisch): Ich hole dir noch ein paar Schmerztabletten. Terry: Seid sparsam damit. Wir haben nur eine Packung mit auf den Weg bekommen. Mit sowas konnte ja schließlich keiner rechnen. George (unter Schmerzen): Drauf geschissen! Ich brauche diese Tabletten sofort, sonst bringen mich diese Schmerzen noch um! Alexa (besorgt): Hier bitte. George (unter Schmerzen): Danke. Alexa (besorgt): Lass mich nochmal die Wunde betrachten. (George stöhnt schmerzerfüllt auf) Alexa (besorgt): Tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen sehen wie schlimm es ist. Terry (leicht besorgt): Wie geht es eigentlich deinen Verletzungen Alexa? Alexa: Es ist schon besser. Es tut nicht mehr so stark weh, aber ich muss aufpassen, dass ich meine Knochen nicht zu stark belaste. (George stöhnt wieder schmerzerfüllt auf) Alexa (besorgt): Shh... ganz ruhig. Ich hab's ja. Alles gut. George (unter Schmerzen; wütend): Alles gut? Nichts ist gut verdammte Scheiße nochmal! Au...Wir sind mitten im All, niemand kann uns hier helfen! Verdammt, wir können nicht einmal einen Rettungstrupp alamieren, ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie eh nicht rechtzeitig hier sein könnten! Wir sind am Arsch Leute! Wir sind richtig am - aua! Verdammter Mist! Sie hat meinen Arm völlig zerfleischt! Terry: Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Cynthia das getan hat. Sie - sie war doch immer so ein Sonnenschein. Alexa (angsterfüllt): Oh nein! Terry (verwirrt): Was ist? Alexa (angsterfüllt): Thia sagte doch, dass die Würmer empfindlich und äußerst aggressiv auf Licht reagieren.'' Terry (ungedulig): Und? Alexa (verstört): Sie hat mir auch erzählt, dass 'A4Beta12' bald sehr nah an die Sonne geraten wird... Die Sonnenlichtintensität wird sich drastisch erhöhen, das ganze Deck wird mit Licht geflutet werden! Stellt euch nur vor, was das für eine Katastrophe entfesseln könnte! George (verängstigt): Was sollen wir machen? Alexa (den Tränen nahe): Die einzige Möglichkeit die wir haben ist... ist - (beginnt zu weinen) dass wir 'Thia töten... George (völlig entsetzt): Was hast du gerade gesagt?! Alexa (weint verzweifelt): Was sollen wir denn sonst tun?! Hast du dir darüber mal Gedanken gemacht?! Sie ist verloren! Wir können die Larven nicht entfernen und wenn sie tatsächlich Amok läuft, wenn die Lichtintensität steigt, dann werden wir ALLE tot sein!!! Terry (verzweifelt): Sie hat Recht George! Du weißt doch selber nur zu gut, dass das nicht länger die Person ist, die du geliebt hast. Cynthia ist schon lange tot; das was da im Krankenzimmer liegt ist nicht mehr deine Frau - sondern das was sie getötet hat. George (beginnt zu weinen): Das weiß ich doch verdammt! Ich will es einfach nicht wahrhaben! Alexa (weint): Es tut mir leid George. George (unterdrückt das Weinen): Und wie sollen wir...? Na ihr wisst schon. Wie sollen wir es tun? Alexa (unterdrückt das Weinen): 'Thia meinte, dass die Tiere empfindlich gegen Kälte sind. Wenn wir die Temperatur im Krankenzimmer runterdrehen, dann wird sie erfrieren und falls die Larven ihre Hitze freisetzen, um sich zu schützen, werden sie 'Thias Körper zerstören, da dieser nicht an die Hitze angepasst ist. George (entschlossen): Tun wir's. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass ich meine Frau als Monster in Erinnerung behalte! (...) '''30. Juli 2041: 17.00 Uhr Aufzeichnung des Bordcomputers der Citaria: Alexa (weinend): Es tut mir leid, dass wir dich nicht retten konnten 'Thia! Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht so retten konnte, wie du mich gerettet hast. Du hast (schluchzt) du hast mich aus diesem Krater gerettet, weil du eine Heldin bis und ich bin Schuld, dass du nun nicht mehr da bist. Du magst vielleicht von uns gegangen sein... aber du wirst für immer die Ripley von uns beiden sein - weil du eine Heldin bist... weil du MEINE Heldin bist. George (weinend): Ich konnte noch nie gut Aufwiedersehen sagen, aber das weißt du ja. Ich weiß noch als wir uns im Raumfahrt-Camp kennengelernt haben. Du warst so voller Leben, voller Hoffnung und voller Liebe. Ich habe dich von der ersten Sekunde an so sehr ins Herz geschlossen und dort hast du immer noch einen Platz, aber gerade weil ich dich liebe muss ich das tun, was ich gleich tun werde. Ich wollte immer Astronaut werden, weil ich durch den Weltraum reisen wollte, weil ich - frei sein wollte, aber du... du warst anders. Du wolltest Astronautin werden, weil (schluchzt) weil du die Welt verändern wolltest. Ein Vorbild sein wolltest und etwas bewegen wolltest. Das hast du und ich bin stolz auf dich, genau wie alle anderen. Deshalb werden wir nicht zulassen, dass du der Welt als Monster in Erinnerung bleibst. Es tut mir leid Cynthia - ich liebe dich! (das Tippen der Tasten ist zu hören, mit denen George die Temperatur runterstellt) Terry: Wie lange wird es dauern? George'' (schluchtzend): ''Ungefähr... ungefähr 5 Minuten, dann herrschen da drinnen -200°C. Alexa (weinend): Es tut mir so leid George. George (unterdrückt das Weinen): Mir auch Alexa. Mir auch. (Stille) George: Verzeiht mir, aber ich kann mir das nicht mit ansehen. Alexa (unterdrückt das Weinen): Das verstehen wir. George: Ich werde... ich gucke mal nach... ich werfe nochmal einen Blick auf den Bordcomputer. Terry: Warte, ich helfe dir... George: Nein. Ich - ich muss für einen Moment allein' sein. (Georges Schritte werden leiser) Terry: Glaubst du wirklich, dass es funktioniert? Alexa: Es MUSS funktionieren... sonst sind wir genauso tot wie 'Thia. (Cynthias schwerfälliges Seufzen setzt wieder ein) (...) 30. Juli 2041: 20.49 Uhr Alexa: Logbucheintrag von Captain Benson. Vor einigen Stunden mussten wir uns schweren Herzens dazu entschließen unser Crewmitglied Cynthia Davis umzubringen, um den Rest der Crew zu schützen und sie von ihrem Leid zu erlösen. Wir glaubten, dass wir dies durch extreme Kälte erreichen könnten und somit erzielen, dass die Larven erfrieren oder durch Aufwendung von Hitze ihre schützende Außenhülle zerstören. Jedoch hat sich ein weiteres Problem aufgetan, denn die Larven haben eine Taktik entwickelt auch ihren Wirt vor extremen Umweltbedingungen zu schützen, denn sie haben ein Sekret abgesondert, dass sich zu einem luftundurchlässigen Kokon verhärtet hat. Cynthias Körper verweilt seither regungslos in jenem Kokon und so wie es aussieht, scheinen ihre Werte stabil zu bleiben, weshalb wir nicht wissen, was wir noch tun können. Behalten wir die Temperatur bei, wird vermutlich nichts mehr geschehen, doch sollten wir versuchen den Kokon zu beschädigen, würde Cynthia uns sofort attackieren, was wir nicht riskieren können. Alles was wir nun hoffen ist, dass der besagte Kokon auch lichtundurchlässig ist, sodass weiterer Schaden eventuell abgewendet werden kann. Terry (froh): Alexa? Ich habe den Bordcomputer weitesgehend repariert! Wir können morgen starten! Alexa (erleichtert): Gott sei Dank! Hast du es George schon erzählt? Terry: Wollte ich, aber er hat sich in seinem Zimmer eingeschlossen. Alexa (beunruhigt): Komm' sofort mit! *Aufnahme beendet* Aufzeichnungen des Bordcomputers der Citaria: Terry (verwirrt): Was hast du denn? Alexa warte... Alexa (aufgeregt): George hat sein Zimmer noch nie abgeschlossen, auch nicht wenn er alleine gelassen werden wollte. Terry: Das mag ja sein, aber das hier ist doch was anderes. Seine Frau ist immerhin tot und er war es sogar noch der, der sie umbringem musste. Alexa (aufgebracht): Das mag ja sein, aber ich habe ein ganz ungutes Gefühl. Terry (aufgebracht): Du glaubst doch nicht etwa...? (Klopfen an der Tür) Alexa (aufgeregt): George? George mach bitte die Tür auf! Komm schon, mach die verdammte Tür auf! George! Terry (angsterfüllt flüsternd): Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Glaubst du er wird auch zu so einem... Ding? Alexa (aufgebracht): Hoffen wir, dass es nicht soweit kommen wird. George! Mach auf! Terry, gib mir den Universalschlüssel! Terry (ängstlich): H-hier... Oh Gott bitte nicht... (Tür öffnet sich zischend) Alexa (schreit): Nein!!! Terry (panisch): George?! George!!! Alexa (panisch): Such' eine Schere, ein Messer... gib mir irgendetwas, um den Strick durchzuschneiden! Terry (panisch): Hier, schnell! (Georges Körper fällt zu Boden) Terry (angsterfüllt): Lebt er noch? Alexa (panisch): Ich spür' seinen Puls nicht! Terry (angsterfüllt vor sich hin flüsternd): Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein... das- das kann doch nicht... Alexa (panisch, weinend): Ich - ich kann keinen Puls fühlen. Warum kann ich seinen verdammten Puls nicht fühlen?! (...) Er atmet nicht! Terry (vor sich hin flüsternd): Warum? Warum hat er das gemacht? Er hätte doch weiterleben können! ER hätte uns helfen müssen! Alexa (weinend schreiend): Du verdammtes Arschloch! Du kannst uns doch nicht einfach so verlassen! Was sollen wir denn ohne dich und 'Thia machen...?! Warum habt ihr uns im Stich gelassen?! Terry (verzweifelt flüsternd): Wir werden hier sterben - wir werden hier oben alle sterben... 31. Juli 2041: 2.36 Uhr Aufzeichnungen des Bordcomputers der Citaria: (laute, hallende Geräusche sind zu vernehmen) Alexa (ängstlich): Terry? Terry hörst du das? Terry (verschlafen): Was meinst du? Ich hör' nichts. Alexa (verängstigt): Dieses Geräusch... es klingt fast als ob... (aufgeregt) oh mein Gott! Terry steh' sofort auf! Terry (verwirrt): Was ist denn los? Alexa (aufgeregt): Zum Krankenzimmer, schnell! Terry (irritiert): Wieso denn, wir haben sie doch eingesp... (die Tür öffnet sich zischend) Alexa (aufgeregt): Verdammt! Das Sonnenlicht! Terry (verwirrt): Wie kann denn das sein?! Gestern abend war doch noch alles dunkel. So schnell KANN sich der Planet gar nicht bewegt haben! Alexa (aufgeregt nachdenkend): Ich glaube wir waren die ganze Zeit auf der sonnenabgewandten Seite des Planeten und nun haben wir uns zur sonnenzugewandten Seite gedreht. Wir müssen sofort zum Krankenzimmer! Terry (verängstigt): Glaubst du etwas das Cynthia...? Alexa (verängstigt und aufgeregt): Ich glaube es nicht nur sondern bin mir 100%-ig sicher, dass es so ist! (die Schritte stoppen; Stille kehrt ein) Alexa (verstört): Oh nein... Terry (verstört): Wo ist sie hin? Alexa (verstört): Sie ist die Wand hochgeklettert - und im Lüftungsschacht verschwunden... Terry (verängstigt): Was glaubst du, wo sie jetzt ist? Alexa (verängstigt): Irgendwo, wo es dunkel genug ist. Terry (verängstigt): Der Lagerraum. Alexa (angsterfüllt): Überall sonst müsste Sonnenlicht sein. (...) Terry? Terry (ängstlich): Ja? Alexa (angsterfüllt): Starte die Citaria. Wir müssen hier weg... Terry (verwirrt): U-und was machst du? Alexa (entschlossen): Ich mache dem Ganzen ein Ende! Terry (sehr besorgt): Sie wird dich umbringen. Alexa (entschlossen): Das soll 'es' erstmal versuchen. Terry (besorgt): Dann hol' dir wenigstens was von den Operationswerkzeugen aus dem Krankenzimmer. Alexa (entschlossen): Und dann schneide ich jede einzelne dieser verfluchte Larven aus ihrem toten Körper heraus! (Tür des Krankenzimmers öffnet sich zischend; Terrys Schritte beginnen zu verstummen) 31. Juli 2041: 2.53 Uhr Aufzeichnungen des Bordcomputers der Citaria: (Tür des Laderaums öffnet sich zischend) Alexa: Terry, hörst du mich? Terry: Nicht so gut; die Funkverbindung ist schlechter als vorher. Alexa: Wenigstens konntest du sie überhaupt wieder herstellen. Terry: Siehst du schon etwas? Alexa: Nein. Es ist stockdunkel hier drinnen. Ich kann gerade so etwas mit der Taschenlampe erkennen. War ja klar, dass sie hier unten auch alle Lampen zerstört hat. Terry: Konzentrier' dich. Achte auf jedes einzelne Geräusch. Vielleicht beobachtet sie dich bereits; immerhin wissen wir nicht, was sie durch die Larven noch alles für Fähigkeiten entwickelt hat. Vielleicht hat sie auch... Alexa: Terry sei mal kurz leise... Terry: (...) Und? Höst du was? Alexa: Nichts. Ich kann gar nichts hören. Hier stimmt was nicht. Terry: Sie ist nunmal verdammt leise. Alexa: Aber als wir sie eingesperrt haben, hat sie ständig dieses schwerfällige Seufzen von sich gegeben, aber das höre ich nicht. Terry: Und jetzt? Alexa (flüsternd): Pscht... ich höre was. Terry (flüsternd): Was denn? Alexa (flüsternd): Sie ist wieder in einen der Lüftungsschächte geklettert. Terry: Kannst du sehen in welchen. Alexa (flüsternd): Ich glaube es ist... ja, es ist Lüftungsschacht C. Terry: (stockt) Alexa (flüsternd): Was ist los Terry? Terry (verängstigt): Lüftungsschacht C führt zum Mannschaftsdeck. Alexa (flüsternd): Ja und? Terry (verängstigt flüsternd): Da bin ich gerade. Alexa (panisch): Komm da raus! Komm da sofort raus Terry! Beeil dich. Terry: (angsterfüllt, panisch keuchend) Alexa (panisch): Beeil dich! Schnell! Terry (panisch): (ein Metallgitter stürzt zu Boden und Cynthias ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen setzt ein) Sie ist hier! Sie ist hier!!! Alexa (panisch): Lauf! Lauf weg! Los!!! Terry (panisch): Ich kann sie nicht abschütteln... Sie ist direkt hinter m... (Terry schreit laut; ein lautes Knacken ist zu hören; Terrys Schrei verstummt) *Funkverbindung gestört* Alexa (panisch): Terry?! Nein! Nein!!! Oh Gott, warum passiert mir das? Warum musste gerade uns sowas Grauenhaftes widerfahren?! *neue Funkverbindung* Unbekannte Stimme: Hallo?... können sie mich hören? Alexa (hektisch, verängstigt): Ja, hallo? Terry, bist du das? Unbekannte Stimme: Hier ist Noah Summers von der Kommandozentrale auf der Erde. Spreche ich mit Captain Benson? Alexa (verängstigt): Ja, ja ich bin Captain Benson. Noah: Was ist passiert? Warum ist der Funkkontakt zur Citaria abgebrochen? Alexa (verängstigt): Es ist etwas an Bord... Sie müssen mir helfen. Noah (verwirrt): Was ist an Bord. Wo sind ihre Crewmitglieder? Alexa (weinend): Sie sind alle tot. Noah (geschockt): Wie bitte? Alexa (weinend brüllend): Tot! Sie sind alle tot! Ich bin die einzige an Bord! Noah (schockiert): Was ist geschehen? Alexa (verängstigt, hektisch): Sehen sie sich die Aufnahmen an, die ihnen mein Kollege Terry Rogers geschickt hat. Noah (verängstigt): Sagen sie mir bitte, was mit ihnen passiert ist! Alexa (beginnt hysterisch zu lachen): Wissen sie warum ich Astronautin werden wollte Noah? Noah (verängstigt): Captain Benson, was geht da bei ihnen vor? Alexa (hysterisch lachend): Ich wollte der erste Mensch sein, der fremdes Leben entdeckt. Ich war so fasziniert von Außerirdischen und kleinen grünen Männchen... Noah (verängstigt): Was ist dieses 'Etwas' an Bord, von dem sie erzählt haben? Alexa (hysterisch lachend): Ich hatte Erfolg... aber wissen sie was? Es ist - es ist genau wie bei uns auf der Erde. Alles tötet und was nicht tötet, nun, das wird eben getötet. Noah (verängstigt): Sagen sie mir endlich, was da bei ihnen vor sich geht! Alexa (hysterisch lachend): Ist es nicht, haha, ist es nicht ironisch, dass wir mit einem Raumschiff auf einen anderen Planeten reisen nur um hier wieder zu unseren primitiven Wurzeln zurückzukehren? Wir haben großes vollbracht; haben den Mount Everest bestiegen, den tiefsten Punkt des Meeres gesehen, eine unaufhaltsame, riesige Zivilisation aufgebaut und jetzt... auf der Spitze der Wissenschaft, der Intelligenz und der größten Entdeckung, die die Menscheit je gemacht hat; jetzt wo wir den größten Schritt der Menschheit gemacht haben - verwandeln wir uns wieder in wilde Tiere. Noah (verängstigt): Was haben sie gesehen Captain Benson? Was haben sie gesehen? Alexa (hysterisch lachen; flüsternd): Ich sehe sie; sie steht genau vor mir. Noah (verängstigt): Wer? Wer ist da bei ihnen? Alexa (hysterisch lachend; flüsternd): Terry hatte recht... ich bin keine Ellen Ripley. (verstört lachend) Ich bin Joan Lambert. (...) Noah (verängstigt): Captain Benson? (Alexa schreit plötzlich schmerzerfüllt auf und Cynthias Kreischen ertönt) *Funkkontakt abgebrochen* Noah (verzweifelt): Captain Benson?! Captain Benson! Antworten sie! Verdammt so antworten sie doch! Epilog ° Der mysteriöse Planet 'A4Beta12' verschwand Mitte Januar aus unserem Sonnensystem und wird seitdem vergeblich von Satelliten gesucht, blieb bisher jedoch unauffindbar. ° Noah Summers quittierte den Dienst nach seinem Gespräch und begab sich in psyichische Behandlung aus der er bisher nicht wieder entlassen wurde. ° Brad Benson, Alexas Ehemann, durchlebte eine lange Tortur des Alkoholismus, bevor er den Tod seiner Frau akzeptieren konnte und wieder Fuß fasste. Heute lebt er zusammen mit Amber und seiner neuen Freundin Erica in einem Farmhaus in der Nähe von New Orleans. ° Amber Benson, Alexas Tochter, verlebt ein glückliches Dasein mit ihrem Vater und Erica. Die Erinnerungen an ihre Mutter schmerzen zwar noch, doch sie hat es inzwischen geschafft, das meiste Leid, das sie durchmachen musste, zu überwinden. Sie besucht die 2. Klasse der 'Laveau School' in New Orleans und gehört zu den besten Schülerinnen ihres Jahrgangs. Wenn sie erwachsen ist, will sie in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter treten und ihr Werk zuende führen. Anderthalb Monate, nachdem die Audioaufnahmen der Citaria öffentlich gemacht wurden waren, erhielt Amber von der NASA eine ganz persönliche Aufnahme vom Diktiergerät ihrer verstorbenen Mutter... 04. Mai 2041: 81 Tage bevor die Citaria 'A4Beta12' erreicht Alexa (fröhlich): Hey Liebling! Die anderen Crewmitglieder (fröhlich lachend): Hi! Alexa (fröhlich): Ich bin jetzt schon so lange auf der Reise zu dem Planeten und Mama vermisst dich sehr. Ich hoffe wirklich, dass wir uns bald wiedersehen werden Süße und ich verspreche dir, dass ich dir was ganz Tolles mitbringen werde. Vielleicht finden wir sogar einen E.T. für dich, den magst du doch so gerne. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht dabei sein kann, wenn du eingeschult wirst, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du ganz schnell neue Freunde finden und unheimlich viel Spaß haben wirst. (etwas bedrückt) Hör' zu Süße. Ich weiß wir hatten in letzter Zeit ein paar Schwierigkeiten und ich weiß auch, dass du ein wenig böse auf Mama bist, weil sie in letzter Zeit so wenig Zeit für dich hatte, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich, wenn das hier alles erstmal vorbei ist, nur noch für dich da sein werde. Ich habe mich zu sehr auf meine Karriere konzentriert und das tut mir leid, doch nach all den Jahren in denen ich zu den Sternen fliegen wollte, hab ich völlig übersehen, dass du mein kleiner Stern bist. Cynthia (im Hintergrund): Awww. Süße sie liebt dich wirklich sehr. Alexa (glücklich): Ja. Ja das tue ich und nichts in der Welt würde ich gerade lieber tun als mit dir heute zusammen zu sein. Sei immer brav zu deinem Vater und bleib schön artig hörst du? Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Amber. Die anderen Crewmitglieder (im Hintergrund; fröhlich lachend): Happy Birthday! Alexa (glücklich): Ich liebe dich, Prinzessin... *Aufnahme beendet* Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Sci-Fi Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Tagebuch